


Aftermath (Part 1)

by saaaammmyy



Series: Aftermath in Atlantica [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaaammmyy/pseuds/saaaammmyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wendy and the boys leave Neverland, Peter turns to the mermaids for amusement whilst Wendy adjusts to life as a 'grown up'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially based on the 2003 movie but will later incorporate parts from Once Upon a Time.

The island was silent, unnervingly so. A rustle in the bushes caught Peter’s attention and a smile flickered on his lips before he realised it was only Tink. They were gone, they were all gone, and he was more alone than he ever suspected. 

It had been a week since Wendy had left with the Lost Boys. Peter had promised himself he would be okay. After all, he would never have to grow up here. But the initial excitement had worn off, the mermaids had grown tired of his teasing and he found himself longing for the nights dancing around the campfire with his boys. Yes, that was what he missed – not Wendy.   
‘Come on Tink, let’s go find the mermaids!’ he said, covering up his loneliness with a cheeky laugh. She shook her head and a cloud of fairy-dust settled on the forest floor. ‘Aw Tink, don’t be a spoilsport. You love messing with the mermaids, I believe it’s Ariel’s turn to lose her mirror.’ But the fairy would not move, sitting impetuously with her arms crossed in quiet defiance, well, as quiet as a fairy could be. Peter frowned, scrunching his face up as he soared. ‘Fine then Tinkerbell. I don’t need you anyway!’

*****

‘Wendy, darling, you look marvellous’ gushed Aunt Millicent as she spun Wendy around with such a force to unsteady the girl. ‘Quite grown up, might I add’ Wendy felt the blue silk beneath her fingers and was disappointed by how rough it compared to the fairies’ thread she had used to make her dress in Neverland. Oh, how long ago it all seemed now but she could still remember it as if she had just returned. Mother always asked why she’d keep the window open at night, ‘It’s rather hot in here and it makes sleeping quite uncomfortable’ she’d reply, ignoring the looks Michael and John would give each other. For, of course, they knew the real reason. Wendy sighed and looked back into the mirror. Would he even recognise her now? She doubted it as the figure in the mirror looked like a stranger even to her. Aunt Millicent’s shrill voice pulled her back from her thoughts, ‘Wendy, it’s time.’ 

The ballroom was extravagantly furnished with sparkling lights and silver candle-pieces, diamond chandeliers and gold curtains. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the desserts, chocolate cake, raspberry tarts, apple pie – oh, ice-cream too! It was like someone had read her mind and placed all her favourite foods on one table. But before she could reach it, a tug on her arm stopped her in her steps. ‘Oh, David. How lovely to see you.’ David was the son of her father’s workmate, a tall boy two years her elder, with periwinkle blue eyes and hair a shade of brown that could almost be mistaken for black. ‘You look simply wonderful tonight Wendy’, he said, bending down to kiss her hand. Wendy gave a quick thanks and looked around for her parents to have an excuse to slip away quickly. David was a nice guy, but simply much too boring for her liking. She saw her opportunity in the form of Michael, ‘I’m terribly sorry David, but Michael seems to be calling for me, if you’ll please excuse me…’ She smiled apologetically and hurried away, melting into the crowd and breathing a sigh of relief when she caught sight of the balcony door. The cool air engulfed her as she stepped into the night and the stars seemed to welcome her as she dropped her head back to marvel at the infinite number of sparkling crystals that decorated the deep blue of the sky. ‘It’s awfully tiring being grown up,’ she thought, ‘so many people to please, so many manners to remember- which fork to use for the appetizer, which spoon for the soup. And the conversations, how frightfully mundane they all are. Oh Peter, how I wish I’d stayed in Neverland’ She shut her eyes tight and wished upon every single one of the glittering specks above her, but try as she might, she could not hear the sound of Peter’s arrival. Wendy shook her head as she smoothed out her dress, time to return to reality.

*****

The mermaids were there like they always were, perched on top of the rocks near Poseidon’s crossing, the barrier between the realm of the Sea-God and that of Neverland. Peter looked around and saw Ariel’s flaming red hair, the sort of red which always reminded him of the remnants of the campfire after a night of dancing. And look, her silver mirror! A gift from her father Triton, son of Poseidon. Legend had it that it was enchanted by a powerful sorceress for Ariel’s seventh birthday, an enchanted mirror that could tell the future amongst other things. However, that wasn’t why Peter wanted it, no, he didn’t care about all that gobbledy-gook. He was sure that, once he got the mirror and gave it to Tink, she’d be ready to play with him again. A mischievous grin appeared once he saw his opening, and he quietly snuck to the other end of the crossing. All he’d have to do was fly, grab the mirror and… 

‘WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?’ Peter felt himself being lifted up off the ground, not of his own will but rather was being held by an abnormally large pair of pincers. He groaned, Sebastian. The lobster spun him around and glared menacingly at the boy. ‘THIEVERY IS NOT TOLERATED IN NEVERLAND’   
‘But I’m not really in Neverland, am I Sebastian? I’m between lands, yours and Neverland, so I can’t possibly be charged for anything which I might have done’ said Peter cheekily  
‘You are still on land, henceforth, you are in Neverland. Regardless, thievery is not tolerated in my kingdom either’, spat Sebastian, turning red in anger  
‘Woah, calm down there buddy, you wouldn’t want to overheat and become dinner now, would’ya?’ grinned Peter, hands up in mock surrender.   
‘RIGHT THAT’S IT, YOU’RE COMING WITH ME’ yelled Sebastian, his pincers tightening as he moved towards the crossing with the boy firmly in his grasp.   
‘Thanks for the ride Seb, to travel is definitely an awfully big adventure’ he winked at the mermaids and placed his arms behind his head, ready to descend into a brand new world.

*****

She was in her bed when she heard it, the noise. Just as Wendy had felt herself drifting between the world of dreams and that of reality, her ears picked up on the tell-tale tinkling. ‘Tinkerbell’ she whispered, sitting up just in time for the fairy to burst in through the window. Instantly, she knew something was amiss by the unusually high amount of fairy-dust that was making its home on her bedroom floor. ‘Tink, just calm down and tell me everything’ she said soothingly. As the fairy’s story continued, it became clearer to Wendy why she was here. Her hands shook as she looked towards the tiny figure on the end of her bed. Finally, she spoke through gritted teeth in a mixture of fear and anger. ‘You’re telling me…that Peter is on his way to…Atlantica?’ Tinkerbell nodded, her face a picture of worry that reflected Wendy’s. Without another moment’s hesitation, Wendy walked towards the window. ‘Okay Tink, take me to Atlantica’


End file.
